Because of Your Present
by achanssi
Summary: "hyung? apa kau sehat? kenapa kau semakin gila? apa ini benar – benar seorang Kim Taehyung yang aku kenal?". Vkook-dldr-rnr.


title : Because of your present

cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

author : achanssi

genre : friendship

length : drabble

disclaimer : ini epep murni dari pikiran saya uke?! and sorry for typos! happy reading!

* * *

><p>"<em>hyung? apa kau sehat? kenapa kau semakin gila? apa<em>

_ini benar – benar seorang Kim Taehyung yang aku kenal?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Namja berwajah imut itu sedang asyik – asyiknya bermain sebuah game PS dari hyungnya. Yah, bisa dibilang itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari hyung tersayangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung, hyung terdekatnya.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook heran. Kenapa dia memberi kado semacam itu? apa dia menganggap jika Jungkook itu masih anak kecil atau bisa dikatakan bocah?

Ah sepertinya tak mungkin.

Atau memang mungkin?

Jungkook tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir seorang Kim Taehyung. Mungkin itulah yang membuat seorang namja bermarga Jeon itu sangat menyayangi hyungnya. Hanya karena jalan pikirnya yang begitu aneh serta langka –menurut Jungkook.

**Cklik!**

"Jungkook?! apa yang kau lakukan disini?! ini sudah malam?! kau ingatkan jika besok kita akan datang ke Jakarta untuk konser Red Bullet?!"

Teriakan namja berbibir tebal, rambut pirang tak jelas itu membuat namja yang diteriakinya kaget bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? disaat ia sedang asyik – asyiknya bermain game di dalam keheningan malam yang tepat untuk menghilangkan rasa penat akibat jadwal mereka yang benar – benar padat, tiba – tiba datang seorang hyung yang notabenenya adalah hyung terdekatnya dengan teriakan yang sungguh memekakkan telinga. Itu sungguh tragis, bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Hyung, bisakah kau diam? ini masih pukul 9 malam. Terlalu cepat bagiku untuk tidur. Aku bukan seperti kalian dan aku sudah besar hyung. I'm a bad boy now"

**PLETAK!**

Sebuah jitakkan dari hyung tersayang melayang tepat di kepalanya. Hal itu sukses membuat namja bermarga Jeon itu merintih kesakitan.

"Yak! appo hyung!" hardiknya.

"Ck, kau ini sungguh bodoh atau apa, hah? kau masih bocah. Dan ingat, sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang idol yang memiliki berjuta – juta fans di dunia ini. Otomatis, kau juga harus pandai – pandai menjaga kesehatan agar para fans senang. Jadi—"

"Cara termudah agar aku tetap sehat adalah tidur lebih awal. Apa itu maksudmu hyung?" potong Jungkook.

"Ya." jawab Taehyung.

"Hyung…"

"Apa?"

"Hyung? apa kau sehat? kenapa kau semakin gila? apa ini benar – benar Kim Taehyung yang aku kenal?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook yang bertubi – tubi itu membuat Taehyung tergelak kaget. dan..

**PLETAK!**

Satu jitakan pun ia lesatkan lagi pada bocah berkelahiran tahun 1997 itu.

"Yak! Hyung! bisakah kau tak memakai acara kekerasan segala, eoh!" protesnya.

"Itu hukuman karna kau begitu lancang kepada hyung mu yang paling tampan ini, Jeon Jungkook!" balas Taehyung dengan mata yang hampir keluar /ga.

"Lancang? kapan aku lancang?" pikir Jungkook

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat tidur sebelum Namjoon hyung marah besar."

"Tapi hyung, aku masih ingin bermain dengan hadiah yang kau berikan kepadaku. Apa kau tau? aku baru saja pertama kali ini memakainya…"

"Kau bisa memakainya setelah konser! come on! jika si mata sipit berbibir tebal itu marah, kita akan kena hu—"

"KIM TAEHYUNG! JEON JUNGKOOK! KALIAN TAU KAN BESOK KITA AKAN KEMANA DAN MELAKUKAN APA?! CEPAT TIDUR SEBELUM AKU KESANA DAN MENYERET KALIAN LALU MENALI KALIAN DI TEMPAT TIDUR ITU!"

Tak disangka, ternyata sang leader terbangun dari tidurnya karna ocehan para manusia yang bergender 'male' namun cerewet sekali bak 'female'/?

"AYAY, HYUNG!" jawab mereka serentak dan dengan cepat kilat masuk kedalam kamar. benar – benar tragis kehidupan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Namun, saat mereka sudah berada di kamar dan menguncinya….

"Hyung! aku lupa membawa PS-ku! bagaimana jika nanti ada tikus atau kucing atau setan yang mengambilnya?!" teriak Jungkook yang berhasil membuat Taehyung jantungan.

**PLETAK!**

"HYUNG, SAKIT! INI SUDAH 3 KALI HYUNG MENJITAKKU! TEGA SEKALI KAU HYUNG!" protes Jungkook tak terima dengan penganiyayaan yang diluncurkan oleh Taehyung.

"Haish, besok kita bisa beli lagi, Jeon Jungkook." jawab Taehyung geram.

"Tapi hyung—"

"SUDAH CEPAT TIDUR! ATAU KUTIDURI?!"

"TIDAKKKKK!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_END_

* * *

><p><em>*maap kalo ini gaje banget dan abal - abal ;A; maklum, ngerjainnya cepet – cepet karna udah disuruh bobo oleh mami curhat/ga. dan maap kalo judulnya ga nyambung sama ceritanya ;A;_

_mungkin aku bakal buat lagi, tapi kalo itu mood nulisku ada. kalo gak ya, gitu deh/?_

_makasih buat yang udah ngebaca. and please gimme your "kritik" and "saran" wakakaka~ xD_

_segini dulu deh cuap cuap seorang cecan :3 /ga._

_bye, see u later~ :****_


End file.
